dndznutzfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Log
Neverwinter Woods Druid Reidoth Druid that is said to know every inch of the Neverwinter Woods. Is extremely in touch with nature, sometimes to a fault. Last known contact said he was headed to Thundertree. You found him there and he split your treasure with you in exchange for you killing Venomfang for him. Triboar Orcs A pack of orcs has been attacking travelers on the Triboar Trail. Phandalin Town Hall has offered a reward of 100 gp to anyone able to put an end to their raids. King Grol Bugbear leader of the Goblin Tribes operating out of Cragmaw Castle. The Lord's Alliance offered 500 gp to anyone able to rid Cragmaw Castle of King Grol. Phandelver Pact Wave Echo Cave has been discovered and with it the hope to find lots of ancient magic. Problem is: only Gundren Rockseeker knows where it is and he's been kidnapped. Wave Echo Cave is the last known location of Lightbringer, a magical Mace. Black Spider Hired Brucifer, Iarno, Klarg, Mosk, and King Grol (in control of the Cragmaw Castle) to do dastardly things. Dragon Cult A couple of Lorkoris' old Shadow Snatcher buddies joined up with a group called the Dragon Cult and headed to Thundertree to seek out a dragon. Adult Red Dragon Apart from collecting it's spit, we don't want anything to do with finding this fella. Old Owl Well An evil presence has been noticed at the ruins of the Old Owl Well. This place was once a source of powerful magic. Lost Sailor Boys Family was hired by Brucifer to collect magical runes. Was on their way to deliver them when Mt. Hotenote errupted, causing an earthquake and tidal wave that capsized their boat. They then swam to shore and took refuge in the woods. These lost boys made their way into Neverwinter with the townsfolk of Phandalin. Map to Agatha's A map was found on Durkon with an trail leading from Conyberry through the Neverwinter Woods to an X marking a spot titled "Agatha". Tata Family Brucifer hired the Tata family to collect magical runes to open the box. They rode with you down the Neverwinter River but disappeared after the boat sank. No one has mentioned them once since. Haumann Kost Brucifer mentioned hiring this Evil Mage to decipher the box. Completed Quests in Neverwinter Woods Supplies Cart A cart was found in the woods, looted with dead horses nearby. Something is afoot. Cave Loot Froggin led the group to Cragmaw Cave with the hopes of saving his brother, Droop, and stealing back the loot from Klarg. Also, there is a human prisoner in the cave. Find Glasstaff Glasstaff is the leader of the Redbrands and the Lord's Alliance are after him for crimes against the peace as well as suspected slavery and smuggling. Clear Goblin Cave Rescuing Sildar Hallwinter leads the group to decide that the entire cave must be rid of it's goblin nuisance. Redbrand Riddance Tired of the Redbrands terrorizing the townsfold of Phandalin, Halia Thornton offers the Happy Homos 100 gold pieces to find a way to erradicate them. North to Neverwinter Neverwinter appears to be on fire after the eruption of Mt. Hotenote. Still seems safer than the Neverwinter Woods and Phandalin which are being flooded with evil types out of the forest. Venomfang Venomfang the young green dragon has asked for your help ridding Thundertree of a gang of Dragon Cultists who claim to have the ability to control dragons. Favric is the cult leader's name.